Blue Christmas
by CN Winters
Summary: Emma's first crush leaves the 15-year-old feeling sad for the holiday as an unlikely source tries to raise her spirits.


**Author**: CN Winters

**Title**: Blue Christmas

**Pairing**: Doris/Blake; Olivia/Natalia

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Emma's first crush leaves the 15-year-old feeling sad for the holiday as an unlikely source tries to raise her spirits.

**Blue Christmas**

_December 2014_

_Spencer-Rivera Farmhouse in Springfield _

The Spencer-Rivera house was filled with beautiful decorations and Christmas Party-goers who all seemed to be in good spirits… except for Emma. The 15-year-old sat alone near the live pine tree, quietly sipping her eggnog and looking morose. Elvis's 'Blue Christmas' poured from the stereo speakers, which only made the teen sadder. Moving around her was an assortment of Springfield residents, mostly the Coopers, although Phillip and Beth were also present.

"What was that line from '16 Candles'?" Olivia muttered to her wife. "If 'crushes' were easy, they'd call them something else."

"I know," Natalia replied. "I just wish there was something we could do to make her feel better."

Frank moved to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass while he stood next to the two women.

He quietly asked, "Want me to put out an APB on that twerp who stood her up? I can ya know."

Olivia's mouth opened slightly in delight at the prospect while Natalia offered a firm yet quiet, "No abusing your power, Chief Cooper."

"Between us," he went on, "I never liked that Nathan kid. Em's better off without him."

Olivia raised her glass and clinked it against Frank's cup.

"I'll drink to that," she said before they both took a sip.

On the other side of the room, Francesca brought over her Christmas coloring book and pack of crayons to Emma. She held them out to her. Although they couldn't hear the conversation, the trio watched Emma shake her head. She got up to leave, but despite her own despair, she still gave Chessie a weak smile and a kiss on the forehead before she departed. Wordless, the teen made her way to the kitchen. Blake motioned Chessie toward her and Doris, where the pair were on the sofa holding hands. They made space and Chessie took a spot between them as she began to open her supplies. Doris motioned her head toward the kitchen and Blake just nodded. The mayor stood up and ran her hand over Chessie's dark thick locks of hair and then excused herself to follow Emma, as Blake began to color with Chessie.

"What's Doris up to now?" Frank asked out loud. Olivia and Natalia just shrugged at each other as they watched the mayor follow their daughter to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Emma was at the fridge, refilling her eggnog glass. When she stood back up from putting the jug back inside, she jumped. She didn't expect to see anyone standing there.

"Where's Nathan?" Doris asked.

"God, you scared me," Emma sighed. "He's, uh, he's busy."

"I know you've spent a lot of time talking about him lately. I looked forward to meeting him tonight," Doris replied. "I'm sure whatever kept him away, it must be significant."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're an exceptional young woman. Any guy would be lucky to have your attention and admiration."

"Or any girl?" Emma smiled.

"Or any girl if you're so inclined," Doris retorted with a grin. "Come on, Spencer Jr. What gives? What's the story?"

Emma sniffled slightly and shook her head. "It's dumb," she said.

"I can tell, whatever it is, you seem upset. If that's the case, it can't possibly be 'dumb'. It has to be rather important."

Emma paused. "He…uh… he likes me… as a friend."

"Ouch," Doris replied as she winced. "That IS pretty important."

Emma snorted. "Not really."

"Says who?" Doris asked.

"Anyone who's sane," Emma countered. "It's dumb to yearn over someone who doesn't love you. I know that."

"Of course you do, you're smart," Doris replied. "But love isn't logical. And one of the worst feelings is loving someone who will never love you back the same way. Your brain tells you to move on and cheer up, but your heart…" Doris intentionally let the sentence hang.

"It just doesn't understand," Emma muttered.

"Exactly."

For a moment, Emma was quiet, the sound of joyous Christmas music in the background. Then she asked, "You've loved someone who didn't love you in return?"

Doris laughed out loud. "Where should I start?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'?" the teen asked with a chuckle.

"Let's see," Doris began, "Suzi Petty, Samantha Barnes, Angie Richards and Renee Shearer – those ladies immediately come to mind." At this point, Emma was grinning and Doris was smiling with her. "I'm sure there's more if I really stopped to think about it."

"You seemed to have survived okay," Emma offered.

"Now? Sure. At the time? It felt like the end of the world."

"That's how I feel, but I know I shouldn't."

"Again, who is saying this? Your moms? Your dad and Beth? Frank?"

Emma shrugged. "All of the above," she replied.

"They can all screw off," Doris replied dryly. Emma chuckled and took a quick drink of her eggnog. "Pour me one of those please," she told the young woman. As Emma went ahead with the task, Doris reached into her jacket and pulled out a flask. She poured a shot worth into her glass and then asked Emma, "Are you driving anywhere tonight?" Emma shook her head 'no', so Doris put about a half shot in Emma's cup. "Now it's real eggnog," Doris told her. She raised her glass to Emma and they clinked glasses. Emma grimaced for a moment as the bourbon burned her throat.

"Stir it a little and add more nog," Doris coached. As Emma took the advice, Doris continued. "Anyway, about all those busy bodies with their advice… They found their 'happily ever after' so it's easy to tell you to 'buck up and be happy', blah-blah-blah. Trust me, Emma. There was a time, not that long ago, that I felt I would never, ever find anyone who would love me, much less hold hands at a Christmas party."

"And then you found Aunt Blake." Emma smiled.

"I wasn't looking for her, but yes, I did. And I know for a fact that you won't have to wait as long as I did."

"Why's that?"

"You're a Spencer. You're brave when it comes to love. You jump in with both feet, consequences be damned. Point is… you'll find someone… soon. Not immediately because rejection stings. You need time to regroup; catch your breath. But like I said… it'll be soon. And when you do find him, this experience will make you wiser. You have my word."

Emma genuinely smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Doris. And thank you for not trash talking Nathan."

"Why would I?"

"Again, everyone else has: 'He's a deadbeat. He's an idiot.' And on and on."

"Nathan must have SOME redeeming qualities if someone as great as you likes him. And as clichéd as this is about to sound… it really is his loss."

"That's what Ma said."

"She's right. And maybe, after you've had some time to sulk, which is perfectly acceptable, you'll see the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, that his loss is some other guys gain. So be sad for what you can't have. That's okay. Just don't miss out on the other fun around you right now."

"For instance…?"

"For instance, I know there's a 5-year-old out there who is just dying to color with her big sister. And it's only 3 more years until you're on your own and off to college."

Emma downed the rest of her eggnog and put her cup in the sink.

"You're right. I have a choice. I can make this the Christmas I sit around and feel sorry for myself over a guy whose name I probably won't remember in ten years or…"

"Or?" Doris offered.

"Or," Emma continued, "it's the Christmas Chessie and I made some great art together that Mom and Ma can keep for years to come."

Doris nodded. "It's all about perspective," she replied with a smile.

Emma gave her a sincere smile of her own. She leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding," she told her. "And not treating me like a kid."

"Anytime," Doris said sincerely. "Oh, and don't tell them about the bourbon. Even though Blake left Frank long before I came into the picture, the man is STILL aching to throw me in jail somehow. Charging me with contributing to the delinquency of a minor would make the perfect Christmas gift for him. So mum's the word, agreed?"

Emma made a zipping motion across her lips before she walked back into the living room.

The first thing Olivia noticed when her daughter re-entered the room was the smile on Emma's face. It was real. She didn't know what happened or what was said, but she was certain Doris had something to do with Emma's improved mood. She watched Emma take a spot next to Chessie, who immediately brightened upon seeing that Emma was going to color with her and Aunt Blake too. When Doris did eventually leave the kitchen, Olivia motioned her over to her.

"What did you say to her?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Doris grinned and shrugged. "I've discovered that aunts are like moms; only cooler."

Olivia chuckled, "Well, whatever you said or did…thank you. Emma looks like she might finally have a Merry Christmas."

"It certainly does," Doris replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some serious coloring to do with three lovely ladies over there."

With a wave of her hand, Olivia granted Doris permission to enjoy herself.

THE END


End file.
